


Indiana Jones

by ellerkay



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, references but does not contain dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon ruins everything, as usual. Takes place during episode 2-6, “Plan B.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indiana Jones

“You didn’t have to kill him.”

Damon, naked from the waist up, was holding his shirt out in front of him, examining it for bloodstains. He turned slowly. Jeremy was in the doorway of his bedroom.

“I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve told you to leave,” Damon said. “And yes, I did.”

“No, you didn’t.”

Damon shook his head.

“You’re young. And stupid. Where were you hiding?”

Jeremy looked away.

“The bathroom,” he admitted. Damon’s smile was mean.

“Because you couldn’t stand to hear the werewolf die,” he said.

“You think it’s a bad thing, to be affected by it? A person died!”

“It means you’re weak,” Damon said. “It means you can’t do what needs to be done. And so, you can’t be trusted.”

“Give me a chance,” Jeremy insisted. “Don’t treat me like the annoying younger brother.”

“You _are_ an annoying younger brother. You’re just not mine. Which means I don’t have to waste my time pretending to be a good influence.”

“You sure don’t bother with Stefan,” Jeremy shot back. In a flash, Damon had him pinned to the wall, his arm across Jeremy’s chest, their bodies nearly flush.

“I don’t know what sort of life purpose you think you’ll find by playing Me And My Shadow with me,” Damon said, staring into Jeremy’s eyes. He was inches away. “But, considering I just spent the afternoon torturing someone, I think you should consider treading a little more carefully. Don’t you?” Jeremy, breathing hard, didn’t reply. His body was reacting to the physical contact with half-naked Damon, who was now a live and in-person version of the kind of fantasy that had plagued him for months. He cursed his teenage hormones, and he prayed the vampire wouldn’t notice.

Damon’s face changed, relaxing into his trademark smirk. He shifted, pushing his leg between Jeremy’s. He’d noticed. “So that’s what you’re looking for here. You’re either much smarter or much dumber than I thought.”

“I don’t – ” Jeremy started, then stopped himself. He forced himself to meet Damon’s eyes. “Are you going to throw me out again?”

Damon grinned at that.

“Not a chance,” he said. He let his arm fall, no longer pinning Jeremy to the wall. “That is, if you think you’re up for it.” He slid a hand between their bodies and pressed Jeremy’s quickly growing erection. Jeremy inhaled sharply and nodded fast.

“I’m up,” he said.

“I can tell,” Damon murmured.

His kiss was rough from stubble and by design; Damon was testing him, daring him to back down. So Jeremy kissed him back just as hard, and Damon gave a low chuckle against his lips and eased up. Now the kiss was slow, exploratory, and _long_ , and all the while Damon was rubbing Jeremy’s cock through his jeans. Jeremy could hear his own breath, fast and harsh through his nose, and he thought was going to go crazy waiting for more.

Finally, Damon pulled him towards the bed, slipping his fingers under Jeremy’s shirt and then the shirt over Jeremy’s head. He pushed Jeremy down, without violence, then nudged Jeremy’s leg’s apart, straddling one of them. When he leaned down to kiss him again, Jeremy could feel Damon hard against his hip and he arched upwards, desperate for more friction.

“We could take it slow,” Damon said, a teasing lilt to his voice. “But I remember what it was like to be a teenager. These things will stay with you, even after a century.” Damon’s hand wandered down Jeremy’s chest and torso, just slowly enough to be maddening, then deftly undid his jeans. He tugged down Jeremy’s jeans and boxers, still in no hurry, and Jeremy bit his lip, forcing himself not to squirm with impatience. Damon’s hand around his cock tore a ragged gasp from his lips, and he opened his eyes to be met with Damon’s intense gaze, watching his face as Damon stroked him slowly. When Jeremy’s hips thrust, trying to increase the pace, Damon smirked and released his cock. His smile widened at the disappointed noise that escaped Jeremy’s lips.

“You don’t get to have _all_ the fun,” he said, unzipping his own pants. He didn’t bother to take them all the way off, just pushed them off his hips, and pressed his cock to Jeremy’s, wrapping his hand around both of them. Jeremy groaned and shut his eyes again, hips rocking helplessly in time with Damon’s rhythm. In a few minutes his breath grew shorter and he clawed at Damon’s back. Damon, taking the hint, increased his pace, and Jeremy uttered a short cry when he came, pulsing against Damon’s fingers, his cock.

Damon released them both and Jeremy, eager to prove himself, slid a hand down Damon’s chest and tugged his cock. The angle felt strange and awkward, little like getting himself off, but he was rewarded with a fierce kiss and then Damon’s lips on his neck, his shoulder…then two sharp points, and Jeremy jerked involuntarily in fear, although Damon was exerting barely any pressure.

Damon raised his head; his eyes were red, the skin around them black and veiny. Jeremy stared in fear and fascination, his hand slowing.

“Well?” Damon said.

“Okay,” Jeremy agreed.

“I’ll have to do your shoulder,” Damon said. “To avoid bite marks. It’ll hurt more.”

“I can handle it,” Jeremy replied. Damon smiled and bent his head again. Jeremy hissed when he bit down; it did hurt, more than Anna, though she’d bitten his shoulder, too. Damon moaned and his cock twitched in Jeremy’s hand, and Jeremy remembered to stroke him again. Within seconds the pain was swept away by a wave of pleasure, and Jeremy worked his hand faster. In a few minutes Damon was thrusting against the pull of his hand, and he came with a grunt, sucking hard at Jeremy’s flesh.

He made an approving noise as he kissed Jeremy again, then rolled off him, smiling in a self-satisfied way. Jeremy felt similarly proud of himself. Damon would have to treat him like an equal now. He wished he’d seen the vampire’s face when he came.

“That,” Damon declared, “was _fun_.” Jeremy couldn’t help but grin as he looked at him. “I’d say,” he continued, “that it was just as fun as the first time.” He cocked his head thoughtfully. “Maybe even better.”

Jeremy laughed. “This is the first time.”

Damon snickered. “Oh, no it isn’t,” he countered. Jeremy’s smile faded.

“What are you talking about?”

“Elena was so upset the night Stefan staked Vicki Donovan,” Damon said. “I really don’t think she was thinking clearly. I mean, she sent _me_ up to your room, alone, to do whatever I wanted to you.” He tsked. “I wouldn’t have thought she’d be so irresponsible.”

Jeremy sat up so quickly his head swam.

“You – raped me?”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic. You were under my compulsion, and I asked if you wanted to, and told you to answer truthfully.” Damon made a face. “Compelling people to have sex with you gets boring after awhile. Where’s the challenge?”

“So…I said yes?” Jeremy asked.

“Oh, you sure did. You were ready, willing, _and_ eager. I was a little surprised, to tell the truth. You barely knew me then.” Damon’s face was unreadable. “I suppose you were looking for some comfort. Aren’t you humans all about that kind of thing?”

Jeremy stood up and started zipping up his pants. “I should go,” he said, looking around for his shirt.

“Figures. Oversensitive much?” Damon muttered.

Jeremy stopped short. “Did you do something to me that night?” he demanded. “Something to make me want you, or – ” In a blink Damon was right up in front of his face. Jeremy stood his ground, staring into Damon’s furious blue eyes.

“I did you a favor,” Damon said. “Two favors, actually. And I don’t need to compel people to fuck me.” Jeremy felt a little abashed, and he didn’t know why. It seemed like there was something just under the surface of Damon’s anger, but he didn’t quite know what it was.

“Why didn’t you just tell me about it?” Jeremy asked, in a quieter tone.

Damon made a face like he wanted to say “ _unbelieveable_.”

“I thought I just did,” he said. He shoved Jeremy’s shirt into his hands and stepped away from him. “Get dressed. Get out of here.”

Jeremy pulled the shirt on and turned to go. He was almost at the door when Damon spoke again.

“By the way, thank you.”

Jeremy turned around, surprised. “For what?”

A nasty smile played about Damon’s lips.

“For the tip about the wolfsbane,” he replied, as if it was obvious. “I think it really made today’s scene a lot more fun and interesting for everybody involved.”

“I just wanted to help,” Jeremy said. “I didn’t know you were going to – ”

“Oh, but you did,” Damon interrupted. He regarded Jeremy for a long moment. “You Gilberts. So judgy. So far above us all, aren’t you?”

Jeremy shook his head.

“I have to go,” he said.

“So go,” Damon replied in a bored tone. Jeremy went.

Outside the boarding house, his cell phone beeped. It was a text from Elena, summarizing her adventure in the vervain well. It ended with: _I hate snakes, Jer. I hate them_.

“Yeah, me too,” Jeremy muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the ending. I know that probably ninety-nine out of a hundred teens don’t text like that, but with Damon calling Jeremy “Indiana Jones” in the episode and then Elena and the snakes…I couldn’t resist.


End file.
